watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bean Boozled Challenge
' Bean Boozled Challenge (#319)|next=yes|nextvideo= Sims 4 (3) (#320)}} The bean boozled challenge was a challenge the channel did as the tenth installment to their Away from Keyboard series. Bean boozled is a game where players eat a jelly bean in accordance to a spinner, with the bean either containing a good or a bad flavor. This video was uploaded on June 22nd, 2015 and was the 319th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Kaylee, and Skyler participating in the video. It also marked Kaylee's return and Skyler's debut. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya and Sydney introducing their younger sisters, Kaylee and Skyler respectively, and having them introduce themselves. After they've introduce themselves, they explain the challenge they are going to do. Kaylee explains how the game works, with Mariya following that the loser of a round- the one that gets the bad flavor- has to stay in, while the winner gets to substitute with one of the girls sitting out. They begin the challenge, with the younger sisters going first. The first bean they get is either moldy cheese or caramel corn flavored, the girls eat the bean and Skyler immediately says that she got the bad one while Kaylee got the good flavor. Skyler says the bean tastes like grass, before the moldy cheese flavor finally kicks in, making her react badly. They do another round of the same flavor, both getting the moldy cheese, both reacting badly as Kaylee says that the bean does taste like grass. The next round has the bean's flavor either be licorice or skunk spray, they eat the bean and Skyler immediately reacts badly. Skyler says that it tastes like a spray from a skunk that has just eaten a marker, confusing Kaylee. Kaylee then swaps with Sydney as the third round begins, the flavor being either licorice or skunk spray again, Skyler not being happy. They eat the bean and Skyler celebrates as she gets a good bean, though Sydney isn't so lucky, Sydney struggles to deal with the awful flavor, and Skyler continues to celebrate her victory. Afterwards, Skyler swaps with Mariya and they begin the fourth round. The flavors options they get are either Tutti-Frutti or stinky socks. Sydney doesn't like that the bean has another odor related flavor, while Mariya marvels at the appearance of the bean. They eat the bean, Sydney getting the good flavor, though Mariya isn't too sure what flavor she got. Mariya says that it tastes good and sweet, Sydney saying that she got the good one. The two younger sisters then step back into frame and begin the fifth round, their flavor options being coconuts or baby wipes, Skyler saying that baby wipes doesn't sound too bad. They eat the bean and are not too sure what exactly they have gotten, before Skyler says she got the coconut. Kalyee can't tell, saying that she doesn't like coconut, though says that it might be coconut since it tastes sweeter. The older sisters then return for the sixth round, with their flavor options being licorice or skunk spray once more, Sydney not too happy about it. They eat the beans and Sydney's face immediately changes to that of bitterness, while Mariya says that the flavor she got tastes like coffee, confusing the other girls. She says it's not bad, whilst Sydney is still reeling from the terrible flavor of skunk spray. Mariya wonders if she got the bad one, though Sydney and Kaylee reassures her that she would know if she got it. Sydney then asks if they have run out of the black jelly beans, but Skyler says that they haven't, Sydney saddened by it. Mariya then chooses to swap with Skyler, as the seventh round gets under way, the flavor options being juicy pears or boogers. They eat the jelly bean, Sydney face once again turning bitter, as Skyler says that she got the pears. Sydney doesn't want to chew it but knows she has to, saying that it is disgusting. Skyler then swaps for Kaylee and the eighth round starts. The flavor options the two are given are limes or lawn clippings, both not being too grossed out by the bad flavor. They eat the beans and they both get the good flavor, Sydney being thankful and celebrates with a hand wave. They then swap with Mariya and Skyler as the ninth round begins, with their flavor options being Tutti-Frutti and stinky socks. Skyler hopes that she gets the Tutti-Frutti, as they eat the bean. Skyler is happy that she got the flavor she wanted, while Mariya seems confused. She says that it doesn't taste bad, Sydney joking that it's clear Mariya doesn't eat jelly beans. They swap out again and begin the tenth round, Sydney saying that the last round should have the loser lose miserably. The tenth round is the last round, Mariya saying that they have to eat two jelly beans, Sydney and Kaylee not happy about the rule. The flavor options they have for the last round is buttered popcorn or rotten eggs, neither girls are too pleased by the bad flavor. They both eat the jelly bean, Sydney getting the good flavor, while Kaylee gets the bad flavor and reacts in disgust. Skyler comments that rotten eggs is probably the worst bad flavor, Kaylee agreeing with the statement. Afterwards, they begin the final round again, with the flavor options being peach or barf, which neither girls are pleased about. Kaylee waits to get the rotten egg flavor out, while Sydney comments that she likes peaches and hopes to get the good flavor. They eat the jelly bean and they both get the good flavor, meaning they have to go again, both jokingly asking why the other couldn't lose. They restart the final round and the flavor options are chocolate pudding or canned dog food, they eat the bean and they both get the bad flavor. Mariya says that she can smell the flavor, as the girls struggle with the taste. The video then cuts to the girls in the studio, Skyler saying that the camera batteries died while they were shooting, so they went back to the studios to say goodbye. They all agree that no one should have to do the challenge, Sydney saying that whoever is playing should just win every time. Later, they all try another jelly bean and decide to do the last flavor they haven't tried yet, which is berry blue or toothpaste. The video ends with them eating the bean and getting the bad flavor, though they all say it doesn't taste too bad. Trivia *This was the first public video to have two siblings pair up since the Water Balloon Challenge. *It was also the first public video since Renae and Rashae's Q&A video to feature an all sibling video. *The Bean Boozled Challenge is the most viewed Away from Keyboard video on the channel. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Kaylee Category:Skyler Category:2015